Psoriasis is a skin disease that results when skin cells reproduce at a faster than normal rate. Psoriasis produces red patches, sometimes referred to as plaques, and dry grayish-white or silvery scales on a patient's skin.
A number of different treatments are currently employed to treat psoriasis outbreaks. One of the more common treatments is the topical application of corticosteroids to the affected area to reduce the inflammation. The patient may develop a resistance over time to corticosteroids and therefore their use is often limited.
Other common treatments involve the topical application of anthralin, also known as dithranol, the topical application of a vitamin D such as calcipotriene or calcitriol, or the topical application of a vitamin A such as tazarotene. It is believed that anthralin, vitamin D and vitamin A slow the patient's production of new skin cells. Anthralin can stain a patient's skin or clothing and does not work well on very active psoriasis outbreaks. The topical applications of vitamins D and/or A may make a patient sensitive to sun light.
Coal tar has also been used to treat psoriasis. The coal tar can be applied directly to the affected area or it can be added to bath water. Although helpful, coal tar has a strong and unpleasant odor.
The topical application of salicylic acid has also been employed with some psoriasis patients. Salicylic acid is believed to function as a peeling agent that will cause the outer layer of skin to shed. Salicylic acid may cause irritation and/or hair loss if left on the skin for extended periods of time.
Some psoriasis patients have also used ultraviolet light to treat psoriasis. The ultraviolet light can involve the use of controlled amounts of natural sunlight on the exposed area or artificial sources directed to the affected area.
Other patients have combined oral administration of psoralen, also known as psoralene, with ultraviolet light treatments.
Still other psoriasis patients have used orally administered retinoids, i.e., very concentrated forms of vitamin A, or drugs that slow down the patient's immune system such as methotrexate or cyclosporine.
Psoriasis patients are also advised to keep the skin moist by using moisturizing creams, lotions and soaps to help reduce the redness and itching associated with the psoriasis outbreaks or to use bath oils and salts.
Although there are many potential treatment options for psoriasis, none of the above mentioned methods are 100% successful or without adverse potentials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for treating psoriasis and to provide compositions that are useful in treating psoriasis without unpleasant odors or irritation to the patient's skin.